La honte!
by Akarisnape
Summary: petit OS pour Baella! Les pelotes de laines et les kellogg's ne sont que des victimes innocentes...je n'ai rien contre eux!


Auteur : Akarisnape

Disclaimer :je suis au regret de vous annoncer que les personnages de saint seiya,...ne sont pas à nous. Les produits de la société kellogg's cité ci dessous ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Parce que **Baella** était la première a voté dans le chapitre 7 de « Baby Brother » et que c'est une revieweuse assidue je ne peux que me plier à sa demande. (En même temps quand tu tapes 1 et 4 avec le sourire en prime comment veux tu que je te résiste ?)

Mots à caser dans cet oneshot : kellogg's et pelote de laine (Akari part rire dans son coin)

Couple choisi : Dohko et Shion

Bonne lecture !

.Honte.

Comment avait-il osé ? Shion était furieux. 'Il' l'avait dit…devant tout le monde. Il réprima un gémissement de désespoir honteux.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il s'était levé de bonne heure et avait savouré son Special K® façon Crumble aux pommes –un produit humain que lui avait fait découvert Shun- avec un peu de lait tiède. Il chantonnait une musique quelconque que lui avait mise dans la tête Kiki, heureux de retrouver bientôt son amant après un mois d'absence, celui-ci étant parti au Darfour. Shion avait ensuite commencé son entrainement, vite rejoint par les deux autres membres de sa race. Puis, ensemble ils avaient rejoint le temple du bélier pour enseigner à Kiki la réparation des armures. L'enfant était doué.

Puis vers midi, les Ors et le pope avait accueilli Athéna et les bronzes divins au sanctuaire. Ils avaient mangé tous ensemble au temple du pope et juste après les doléances avaient commencé. Les villageois du village de Rodario étaient sous la juridiction du pope et d'Athéna. Certains venaient se plaindre, le pope devait rendre justice en cas de litige. Saori était avec lui, étant la déesse du sanctuaire elle devait aussi rendre jugement. Heureusement, il n'y eu que deux cas et la réunion qui avait lieu tout les premiers vendredi du mois pu commencer. Saori et les bronzes divins étaient partis se reposer. La balance n'était pas encore revenue et le verseau ne devait rentrer que dans quelques jours de sa mission de Russie. Chacun leur tour, les ors énoncèrent les échos qu'ils avaient eu de leur subordonnés, et le pope était en train de donner les différents ordres et missions à transmettre quand les portes de la grande salle du pope s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« Ma pelote de laine ! »

Certes Dohko ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps (enfin beaucoup moins longtemps que les deux cent ans qu'ils n'avaient pu se voir) mais ce n'était pas une raison pour hurler ce surnom ridicule qu'il détestait par-dessus tout ! En plus avec Aphrodite, Shion pouvait être sur que dans l'heure tout le sanctuaire serait au courant du surnom affectueux que donnait Dohko au pope.

Ben justement ! Ce n'était pas top pour un pope d'avoir cette qualification ! Certes il aimait de temps en temps confectionner une douce écharpe pour son fils de cœur ou à Kiki quand ceux-ci partaient pour Jamir, certes il était l'ancien chevalier d'or du bélier, certes il avait une longue chevelure qui bouclait quand il pleuvait….Mais ce n'était pas des raisons !

Et si jamais Saori serait mis au courant…arf elle serait bien capable de trouver ça mignon tout plein et de s'extasier devant tant d'amour…d'obsession pour ses cheveux oui !

C'est enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre et dévorant une nouvelle boite de kellogg's qu'il n'avait jamais gouté et qu'il avait trouvé par hasard que Shion fomenta sa vengeance contre son amant. Amant qui le suppliait d'ouvrir la porte pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Un bélier, une fois énervé c'est têtu…

Abstinence pendant une semaine…tout en tentant son aimé…

Puis il serait au dessus…pendant quelques semaines…

Et il utiliserait des pelotes de laine tiens…histoire de bien faire comprendre à son amant qu'il ne fallait pas énerver les bêtes à cornes. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il trouverait.

Et trouver un surnom ridicule pour son aimé…mon petit dragonneaux ?... Mon écaille ? Non ça faisait trop penser aux marinas…Il avait toute la nuit pour trouver !

Le lendemain matin, dans les cuisine, Seiya regardait d'un air ronchon l'emplacement ou devrait normalement se trouver la boite qu'il avait spécialement emmené pour faire son petit déjeuner…on avait kidnappé ses miels pops…Il n'allait pouvoir passer une bonne journée et être à fond sans ses kellogg's du matin...Et si jamais sa Saori se faisait enlever elle aussi? Aurait-il la force de la sauver?

Voila voila ! Baella j'espère que ça t'as plut ! C'est soft je sais, mais je ne voyais pas trop comment faire.^^

**Message du FIC (on est membre ou on ne l'est pas XD) : Motivez les auteurs : reviewez ! Fidéliser les lecteurs : Répondez !**


End file.
